Remember
by Candy Rainbow
Summary: Lydia ha estado percibiendo cosas extrañas en Beacon Hills. Cuando Stiles se vuelve víctima, tendrá que actuar sola para salvarlo y librar al pueblo de los Ghost Riders, ya que nadie recuerda. AU de la temporada 6A.
1. Oh my love, I'm afraid I have to go

Canción del capítulo: _Save Tonight_ de ZAYDE WØLF

"Necesito hablar contigo. Sólo contigo. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento de la escuela en 20."

Cuando apretó "enviar", un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y llegó hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Dejó el celular en el asiento del acompañante. ¿Tal vez había sido mala idea? Pero, ¿y si esta era su última oportunidad? Tomó el volante del Jeep y con su mano derecha empujó la palanca de cambios.

Mientras se abría paso por el asfalto entre los árboles, Beacon Hills parecía el mismo de siempre. Bueno, el mismo que cuando se encontraba a salvo de peligros. Sin embargo, Stiles sabía que nada estaba bien. Si el pueblo estuviera realmente a salvo, si él lo estuviera, tal vez el encontrarse con Lydia un jueves a las 12:30 pm en el estacionamiento de la escuela estaría bien. Pero tal vez si no corriera ningún peligro no estaría llendo a encontrarse con ella en tales circunstancias.

Cuando el edificio de la secundaria se hizo visible, el alma, que ya se le había estado balanceando al borde, se le cayó por el piso. Esta sería tal vez la última vez que estaría en la escuela, tal vez la última vez que hablaría con alguien, y tal vez la última vez que la vería. Y enfrentar esa verdad era escalofriante. Pero enfrentarse a ella y contárselo era todavía peor. Porque entonces su sufrimiento ya no lo afectaría solo a él. Pero no contárselo a nadie ponía en juego muchas cosas. Cosas como su vida, o la de Lydia, o a Scott, o a todo Beacon Hills.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, temblaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella noche en el Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, cuando el monótono pitido del marca pasos de su ya inconsciente madre se había convertido en un sonido continuo y sin interrupciones. Cuando los médicos lo habían sacado de la habitación para entregar el cadáver a la morgue. Esa noche había estado solo. Su padre no había estado ahí cuando pasó. Y ahora todo era igual. Su padre no lo acompañaba, nadie lo hacía, porque estaba solo. Porque se habían olvidado de él. Al igual que su entrenador y su mejor amigo. Y presumía que no eran los únicos. Pero como Lydia había respondido a su mensaje con un "Nos vemos allí", conservaba la esperanza de que ella todavía lo recordara.

Bajó del auto. Sus pies golpeaban el suelo, pero él no sentía nada. Sus pies golpeaban el suelo, y con cada paso que daba, un millar de agujas se le clavaban en las caderas y los pulmones. Su corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez. Tanta que hasta podía escuchar como la sangre recorría cada porción de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir el esfuerzo que hacían los músculos de su corazón. Y aunque lo más normal fuese que su respiración se acelerara y se hiperventilara, el dolor que le provocaban sus pasos hacía que respirara lento y entrecortado. Y le faltaba el aire. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, Lydia no estaba allí. Así que decidió recorrer el edificio.

No mucho tiempo después escuchó el sonido de un auto cercano. Salió corriendo y atravesó las puertas dobles con tal desesperación que casi tropieza. Y unos minutos más tarde, el Toyota color azul metálico de Lydia se estacionaba justo enfrente del suyo. Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Lo primero que pudo distinguir de ella fue su cabello de color rubio rojizo. Recordó cómo solía llamarla rubia frutilla, hace mucho tiempo. Y se rió para sus adentros. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Corrió derecho en su dirección y casi chocó con ella. Pero no fue hasta que realmente le echó una mirada, que se detuvo en seco, y un semblante de preocupación se instaló en su rostro. Se quedó callada. Su cara de preocupación se debería de notar. Pero él la tranquilizó.

–Hola –dijo, como si todo fuese igual que siempre.

–Hola –respondió ella, sin entender muy bien la situación.

–Viniste...

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? Me estás empezando a preocupar, Stiles.

–No sabes lo bien que se siente que digas mi nombre –Y ante el desconcierto de Lydia, Stiles se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano–. Déjame que te explique. Necesitas saber algo.

Ambos se sentaron en el Jeep. Stiles no quería quedarse afuera, no sabía quién o qué podría estar allí.

–Prométeme que entenderás si te digo que no puedo ayudarte. Aunque quisiera.

–¿Ayudarme con qué? Stiles, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? –Su expresión se tornó preocupada. Le dolía que lo estuviera. Y le dolía aún más decirle lo que le iba a decir.

–¿Recuerdas de lo que hablaron Scott y Deaton? ¿Recuerdas lo que vi anoche en el campo de Lacrosse? ¿Los Ghost Riders?

–Sí.

–Entonces sabes lo que ellos hacen. Sabes lo que les han estado haciendo a los habitantes del pueblo.

–Sí. Me lo dijiste hoy. Además de todo lo que he estado viendo. Pero dijiste que podría no ser cierto –Y en su voz pudo notar como la angustia se apoderaba de ella.

–Scott ha ido a ver a Deaton. Según las leyendas, los Ghost Riders son vaqueros que pasan por un pueblo, y aquellos que los ven, son llevados. Pero no sólo se los llevan. Los borran de la realidad. Hacen que todos los olviden, y borran cada rastro de su existencia.

–Y, ¿por qué me cuentas esto? –No lo preguntaba porque no lo entendiera, sino porque quería escuchar lo que Stiles no podía decirle. Que él estaría bien.

–Deaton dijo que no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Están atrapados aquí por la fuerza del Nemeton. Dijo que debería investigar y que esta noche nos diría qué hacer para sacar a estos tipos del pueblo. Pero nunca lo supe. Porque cuando fui a preguntarle a Scott en la práctica de lacrosse, no me reconoció –En ese momento, creyó que el alma a Lydia también se le cayó por el piso. Su expresión pasó de ser de preocupación a una de sufrimiento. Ese sufrimiento inocente. Pero, por más dolor que le causara el verla de esa manera, tenía que seguir–. Fue muy extraño. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho Deaton. Le pregunté a Finstock en qué posición jugaría hoy, y no sabía que yo formaba parte del equipo. Me pasé todo el día buscando a mi padre, pero estaba cubriendo un caso y no lo encontré porque nadie sabía que el Sheriff tenía un hijo. Ni siquiera Parrish. Cuando finalmente pude encontrarlo, mi propio padre, no sabía quién era. Así que lo último en lo que pude pensar fue en hablar contigo. Lydia...

–No. –trató de detenerlo.

–Soy el próximo. Y no sé si volveré –Y ahí fue cuando Lydia se desplomó. No literalmente. Pero gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

–No, Stiles. No...

–Lo siento –Se disculpaba por hacerla llorar. Pero la verdad es que no tenía la culpa de nada más que de eso.

–No puede pasar esto. No está pasando.

–Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Lydia –Seguía tratando de disculparse en vano. Y aunque sintió el deseo de dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos también, no pudo. Ni siquiera llorar podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era disculparse. Entonces, con todo y la culpa que sentía, se atrevió a hacer algo. No sabía si estaba bien o no, no sabía si era debido, pero no podía dejar que no pasara. Porque si no era hoy, tal vez no lo sería nunca. Y el beso duró.

Y cuando se separaron, ambos parecieron entender que no se necesitaban explicaciones para lo que acababa de suceder. Que era algo demasiado obvio, y que al mismo tiempo los había sorprendido a ambos. Como si hubiesen confesado sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras. Como si con ese acto todo estuviera dicho. Y que al mismo tiempo tenían un millón de incógnitas, pero que no podían responder a ellas.

–Me olvidarás.

–No lo haré –Lydia tomó su mano. Y él se la estrechó.

–Lo harás –No era fácil decirlo–. Pero no importa si lo haces.

–Pero no lo haré. Stiles, lo prometo –Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido–. Encontraré una manera de salvarte. Lo haré. E incluso si no te recuerdan, haré que Malia y Scott me ayuden. Recuerda que soy una banshee. Supe, cuando estabas siendo atormentado por el Nogitsune, que estabas en el sótano de Eichen en tus sueños. Sé que puedo llegar hasta ti. No importa donde estés. ¿No eras tú el que dijo que siempre encontramos el camino de vuelta al otro?

–¿No eras tú la que dijo que el naranja y el azul no combinan? –Lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Qué?

–¿No recuerdas? Aquella vez en la pista de hielo. Era Sophomore Year. Esa noche éramos sólo Allison, Scott, tú y yo. Había sobornado a Boyd para que me prestara el lugar como un favor para Scott. Nos estábamos poniendo los patines y dijiste que tenías frío. Yo te ofrecí mi campera. Pero la rechazaste porque era naranja, y tú estabas de azul. Y luego me explicaste que el naranja y el azul no iban bien juntos.

Lydia sonrió. Claro que lo recordaba.

Luego te ofrecí un _Reese's_ _._

–Cómo han cambiado los tiempos.

–Sí –Sonrió–, en ese momento estaba obsesionado contigo. De una manera obsesiva –Ambos rieron.

–Y en ese momento yo era una tonta.

–Claro que no –Stiles la contradijo–. Sólo eras algo superficial. Pero, como dijiste, los tiempos han cambiado.

–Lo sé. Extraño tanto a Allison. –Parecía como si fuese el primero al que le hubiese confesado tal cosa.

Lydia lo tomó de la mano nuevamente.

-No te olvidaré, Stiles.

Tomados de la mano, acostados en el Jeep, esperaron hasta que el cansancio los obligó a cerrar los ojos. Y cuando Lydia despertó, y los rayos del sol pegaban directamente en el asiento a su lado, supo que Stiles ya no estaba.


	2. I might be gone, but I'm still here

**Song for the chapter: _This Is Why I Need You_ by Jesse Ruben**

Cuando la amnesia matutina –ese sentimiento de confusión que se experimenta al despertar– se le pasó, en su pecho se abrió una cruda sensación de angustia. Pero no lloró. Contuvo todas sus lágrimas y todo el dolor porque sabía que llorar lo haría peor. Sobre todo porque sabía que si comenzaba a llorar, no pararía.

Así que tomó las llaves del Jeep, las introdujo en el contacto, y cambió de asiento. Trató de alcanzar los pedales como pudo. No recordaba haber conducido el Jeep alguna vez. Probablemente no lo había hecho, a pesar de seguramente haber viajado en él más veces que el propio Stiles.

Poco a poco, el estacionamiento de la escuela se fue perdiendo en la distancia a medida que se adentraba en las calles boscosas de Beacon Hills. No creyó que nadie recordara al Jeep color azul si no recordaban a su sarcástico dueño. Y creyó que al director no le haría mucha gracia que hubiese un auto abandonado en el estacionamiento.

Por eso lo metió en el garaje de su casa. Su madre no estaba, no sería problema. Por ahora. No sabía en qué otro lugar podría dejarlo. Y su casa no era una opción. Si el sheriff no recordaba a su hijo, no creyó que un Jeep estacionado en su puerta le vendría muy bien tampoco.

Pensó, entre muchas otras cosas, en qué le habría sucedido a la habitación de Stiles. A sus ridículos posters, sus corchos repletos de imágenes y a su tabla de pistas. Esperó que no hubiesen desaparecido al igual que él. Aunque probablemente lo habrían hecho.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había algo en el asiento trasero. Tuvo que hacer una serie de piruetas para llegar hasta él. Pero lo consiguió. Era un pequeño marco negro. Adentro, debajo del vidrio, había un dibujo. Un dibujo a lápiz, algo difuminado por el contacto. Un árbol. Entonces lo reconoció. Era su dibujo del Nemeton. Tal como lo recordaba, en la parte de atrás había una nota: "Para Lydia". Pero la nota era diferente. Era algo más grande y estaba escrita en la parte de atrás de un recibo arrugado de reparación de bujía. Era una carta.

Mientras subía las escaleras, dejando el Jeep detrás de la puerta cerrada, leyó lo que decía.

" _No sé si esta carta llegará hasta alguna vez a tus manos. Supongo que todo rastro de mí desaparecerá. Pero no puedo no despedirme. Menos luego de ésta noche._

 _Te tengo aquí, delante de mí, durmiente. Y sin embargo no puedo decírtelo a la cara. Porque si lo hiciera te estaría poniendo en una situación en la que probablemente estarías esperando que vuelva. Y haría que todo fuese más difícil. Así que te dejaré esta carta para que la leas cuando ya no esté. Para que sepas que tienes el derecho de seguir adelante. Sólo quiero que seas feliz._

 _Me pregunto si me sigues recordando o si volverás a ser la vieja Lydia. Si volverás a ser esa chica superficial y egoísta que en su interior guarda a la Lydia de la que me despedí anoche. Y si es así, espero que vuelvas a ser_ _esa_ _Lydia. Esa persona inteligente y autodeterminante que ha soportado mucho dolor en su vida pero que ha salido adelante. Esa persona de la que me siento orgulloso, porque ya no tiene que ocultar lo que realmente es o fingir ser otra persona para sentirse bien consigo misma. Esa persona que yo siempre supe que estaba debajo de la armadura._

 _Y si me recuerdas, Lydia, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte. Pero si lo hiciera, esta carta no terminaría jamás. Así que sólo puedo decirte algunas cosas._

 _Busca la manera de evitar que más personas sigan siendo víctimas de los Ghost Riders. Has lo que puedas por ello. Pero no arriesgues tu vida. Y más importante, no la arriesgues por mí. Si le entregas esto a Scott y le cuentas sobre mí, tal vez te crea. Y tal vez incluso si ha perdido sus poderes podrá ayudarte. Sé que su verdadero espíritu de alfa está adentro en algún lugar._

 _Por último, hay algo que quiero decirte. No sé cómo lo tomarás. Pero hay una gran posibilidad de que si no te lo confieso en este momento, no lo haré nunca._

 _Te amo. Por más absurdo que suene. Estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado por un largo tiempo. Y no me refiero a la clase de obsesión que tenía en sophomore. Esto es en serio. La verdad es que no sé lo que sientes tú por mí, y no sé si mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Pero son verdaderos. Y a donde quiera que vaya, los llevaré conmigo._

 _No sé si algún día volveremos a vernos. No sé si habrá alguna manera. Pero hasta entonces, cuídate. Te quiere,_

 _Stiles."_

En ese momento, lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro. Se sentó contra la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar equilibrio. Estrujó el papel y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. La tristeza y el enojo se mezclaban en ellas. Quiso gritar, quiso decirle todo. Que se arrepentía. Se arrepentía por haberlo ignorado y maltratado tanto tiempo. Que no quería seguir adelante. Que sólo podía ser feliz con él a su lado. Que lo recordaba. Que no podría existir _esa_ Lydia sin él. Que ella también lo amaba.

El no olvidar a Stiles se convirtió, desde ese momento, en su único propósito.

Recordar, recordar, recordar. La primera vez que lo había visto en el tercer grado. Cuando al principio era insoportablemente molesto y hacía los peores chistes del mundo. Y luego de la muerte de su madre se había vuelto más callado y tímido. El baile. Cuando la había salvado de Peter. Lo mucho que la perseguía en la secundaria. La perseguía porque sabía su secreto: ella no era feliz. Él le había hecho ver la verdad. Y luego habían empezado a ser amigos, compañeros de manada, y compañeros de investigaciones sobrenaturales. Y cuando lo besó para detener el ataque de pánico. Luego de eso todo cambió. Cuando tuvo que entrar en su mente para salvarlo del Nogitsune. Cuando comenzó a salir con Malia y lo mal que se había sentido. Cuando casi los asesinan en Eichen. Cuando la rescató del Dr. Valak. Todas las veces que había ido a visitarla a pesar del odio de su madre. Y todo lo que sabía de él. Todo lo que recordaba. Cómo se sentía por él.

–Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda…

…

Abrió las puertas de la escuela de un golpe. Se había límpido el rostro, maquillado, cambiado, y se había recogido el cabello en una trenza. Se había asegurado de llevar consigo la carta.

Corrió, hasta que encontró a su primer objetivo: Malia.

–Malia, tienes que ayudarme. Tenemos que averiguar algo –había corrido tanto que su voz era jadeante y entrecortada.

– ¿Averiguar qué?

–Dónde está Stiles.

– ¿Quién es Stiles?

Él ya le había dicho que la gente lo había olvidado. Pero enfrentar una realidad en la que Malia Tate hubiese olvidado a la que pensaba era de las personas más importantes de su vida era devastador.

Intentó una vez más, pero no lo recordaba. Sería en vano forzarla a que recordara algo que no existía para ella. Y pensarlo la había destrozado.

Salió del salón y corrió hasta el laboratorio de biología. Allí estaba Scott.

Pero él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Tampoco recordaba haber hablado con alguien en la práctica de lacrosse el día anterior. Y que Scott McCall no recordara a su hermano era peor que escuchar a Malia decir que no sabía quién era Stiles. Y Liam tampoco lo recordaba. Nadie lo hacía.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a su casa, sentarse en el Jeep, y dejar que esas lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

Lloró, lloró, lloró. Y sentada donde Stiles lo hacía usualmente, releyó la carta una y otra vez. Eso era lo poco que le quedaba de él. Ese Jeep los había llevado en todas sus aventuras. Desde las buenas hasta las peligrosamente mortales. Y de alguna forma conservaba algo de normalidad.

No midió el tiempo que transcurrió mientras lloraba y se recordaba lo mal que estaba todo. Porque cuando se dio cuenta, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, supo que todo seguía igual de desastroso.


	3. Nothing's like it was before

**Canción del capítulo: One Step Away de Casting Crowns. Habla un poco sobre la identidad. Y eso es lo que quise expresar con el capítulo. Que cada persona es importante para definir quién sos. No importa cómo. Sin esa persona tu realidad, tu presente, serían completamente diferentes. Y, bueno, también es lo que sigue la trama de la historia.**

Cuando estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, corroboró el llevar consigo la carta de Stiles. Trataría de explicarles la situación a Scott y a Malia, lo mejor posible. Pero al entrar en el pasillo principal, pudo percibir algo diferente. Muy sutil pero inminentemente diferente. No le hizo mucho caso, no le importó demasiado la verdad.

Divizó a Scott en frente de su casillero. Estaba vestido diferente de lo usual. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas, y sus pantalones eran holgados. Su cabello, algo más largo y despeinado. Sostenía torpemente un palo de lacrosse entre la pila de libros que acababa de sacar del casillero.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –dijo ella, algo preocupada de que los libros terminaran por aplastarlo.

Él la miró raro, algo sorprendido. Pero aceptó su ayuda.

-Gracias, Lydia.

Esperó a que terminara de organizar sus cosas para encararlo con su declaración.

-Scott, necesito hablar contigo –al escucharla, se dio vuelta y su cara fue de terror.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, tonto, ¿con quién más? –Lydia quería llegar ir al punto rápidamente.

-¿Pero por qué querrías hablar conmigo? –su expresión era confundida y algo extraña.

-Porque eres mi amigo, y te necesito. También a Malia. ¿Dónde está?

-Lo siento, Lydia, pero no sé de quién estás hablando. Y, que yo sepa, no somos amigos. ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría ser amiga de alguien como yo?

Estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?

-¿Alguien como yo? No juegues conmigo –estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-Ya sabes, la reina abeja, la popular. No entro dentro de esas categorías.

-Scott, no... -pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

-Lo siento, pero mejor me voy antes de que tu novio comience a pensar mal de mí.

¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo Lydia tenía novio? Pero al escuchar esa voz gruesa gritando su nombre desde atrás, lo comprendió todo.

-¡Hola, cariño!

Dios santo, esto no podía estar pasando. No.

-¡Jackson!

Hacía ya un tiempo que no lo veía. Desde que se había ido a Londres no se habían mantenido muy comunicados. Sólo habían hablado luego de la muerte de Allison. Allison...

¿Qué andas haciendo con mi chica McCall? ¿Acaso intentó algo contigo, Lydia?

-No –dijo rápidamente Scott, antes de que ella pudiera responder a la última pregunta-. Sería mejor que le preguntes _tú_ qué hacía ella hablando conmigo.

Luego de decir aquello, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Jackson.

Y como si fuera un instinto dormido, la vieja Lydia se encendió.

-Ya sabes cómo los chicos mueren por tener una frase conmigo. Nada en particular. Sólo un admirador más. Nada como tú.

A eso le añadió una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

Jackson se la devolvió, y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios. Algo incómodo y desagradable.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase si no nos apuramos.

-¿Cariño? –trató de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Y Allison?

-Seguramente tarde. ¡Vamos! No quiero que me saquen del equipo por ser irresponsable.

La verdad, no se enteró sobre qué iba la explicación del profesor. Lydia se pasó toda la clase pensando en su mejor amiga. Era real, estaba viva. Y aunque le emocionaba el poder volver a verla, también la aterrorizaba. La extrañaba. Sí. Pero claro que ella no sabría nada de eso. No sabría ni siquiera que Scott existía.

¿Qué otras cosas seguirían igual, o mejor dicho, cambiarían, si Stiles ya no existía? ¿Malia? Probablemente, sin Stiles, Malia seguiría siendo un coyote.

Luego del primer período, siguió a Jackson y se dedicó a asentir a preguntas tontas y superfluas. Hablaba de cosas tan sencillas y de tan poca importancia que se sorprendió lo aburrida que podía llegar a ser la vida de una persona. Al mismo tiempo, su vida no era como las de la mayoría de las personas.

Mientras asentía y daba alguna que otra risita para que Jackson no sintiera que lo estaba ignorando -porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo-, se dedicó a pensar. No es que pensara en algo concreto, no. Pensaba en millones de cosas, todas amontonadas en su mente y a punto de caer. En el completo desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

Se detuvo un momento para colocar sus libros en el casillero, y sintió un brazo que tomaba el suyo. Era una mano de mujer. Pero era fuerte. La estaba obligando a volverse. Era tan fuerte como para disparar un arma, o...lanzar una flecha mortal en sólo unos segundos. Y la chispa vino a su mente como una de las flechas de acónito de los Argent. Allison, pensó. Y al darse vuelta, delante de ella apareció el algre y sonriente rostro de una joven de pelo oscuro.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es un gran plot twist, y es básicamente lo que da comienzo a la travesía de Lydia para salvar a Stiles y a Beacon Hills.** **También sepan que el título original del capítulo es "Nothing's like it was before, it changed to exactly what it used to be." E** **s como un juego de palabras. Si le encuentran el sentido déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Perdón por la brevedad del capítulo, esta historia iba a ser originalmente algo personal y no me preocupé mucho por la duración de los capítulos. Por eso es que los estoy reescribiendo. Y hay algunos que no se pueden alargar demasiado. Si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden hacérmela, lo aprecio mucho. También me encantaría que dejen alguna review. Ayuda mucho a mejorar la historia. Y si no tienen cuenta pueden hacerlo como guests. Gracias** **J**


	4. But, would you please keep a secret?

**No hay canción para este capítulo ya que es la base para desarrollar uno de los próximos. Otra vez, perdón por la corta duración.**

-Lydia... ¡Lydia!

Había estado mirando fijamente a Allison mientras pensaba en cómo diablos le explicaría a Scott que en un universo alterno él era un hombre lobo y tenía un mejor amigo que había sido secuestrado por unos fantasmas, y que este necesitaba su ayuda para ser rescatado. También pensó en contarle a más gente. Como a Deaton o a Allison. Pero, ¿sería correcto que la ayudara a encontrar su propia muerte? ¿Sería egoísta? Al decidir entre Allison y Stiles, era obvio que elegiría a Stiles. Quién sabe dónde estaría en ese momento, o si "estaría" en alguna parte, o si estaría bien. Pero justo frente a ella tenía a su mejor amiga muerta, sana y salva. No tenía el valor para confesarle la muerte a una persona que tanto quería, y menos para provocársela. Pero a la vez, Allison ya había sido asesinada, ya había muerto. Stiles no. O eso creía.

-¡Lydia!

Reposicionó su visión y se concentró para responder algo coherente. La razón de que hubiese tenido la posibilidad de perderse en sus pensamientos era la conversación tan mundana que estaban teniendo los dos individuos a su lado. Se preguntaba si así habría sido su vida de no ser por ese chico gracioso que terminó por enamorarla perdidamente. Allison nunca se hubiese enterado de que era cazadora, Scott nunca hubiese sido mordido, Derek... Comenzaba a formársele un plan en la cabeza. Uno de esos que suelen fallar. Pero era lo mejor que tenía. Y era algo con lo que empezar.

-Lydia, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada -respondió al fin-. Estoy preocupada por algo. No importa -miró a su alrededor y no vio a Jackson-. ¿Y...?

Allison puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fue a comprar las bebidas.

No recordaba haber pedido algo, pero no se lo preguntó a su amiga. La haría sonar más rara de lo que ya parecía.

Habían ido a una heladería cerca de la escuela. Lo primero que habían hecho al llegar era hablar. Otra vez esas conversaciones tan estúpidas sobre cosas tan estúpidas. Por supuesto que no era algo que a Lydia le interesara en absoluto. Así que cuando le daban la posibilidad de participar, ella sólo respondía sí o no. Y parecía funcionar. Hasta ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Puedes contarme lo que sea. De verdad. Soy tu amiga. Quiero ayudarte.

-Yo no...

-Soy Allison -seguía insistiendo-. Confía en mí.

Seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Claro que confiaba en ella. Pero contárselo sería poner sobre sus hombros el peso de una vida. De miles de vidas, que sin Stiles estaban perdidas. Contárselo. No podía. ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Creerás que perdí la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Lydia. Tú pierdes la cabeza por cualquier cosa. Ya verás que no es nada.

De verdad que no sabía lo que decía. ¿Se lo contaría? No, no podía.

-¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte por lo que estoy a punto de decirte?

Los ojos de Allison se abrieron como platos. Se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

-¿Arriesgarme? Lydia, ¿en qué te has metido? -se acercó y bajó la voz para que de alguna manera la conversación fuese más privada.

Ya era demasiado tarde para no decirle. Tenía que hacerlo. E igualmente, necesitaría ayuda. Allison era, suponía, la única persona que de verdad confiaba en ella en aquel mundo paralelo. Así que la tomó del brazo y la llevó a su auto. Le pidió disculpas a Jackson y le dijo que tenían un asunto de mujeres que atender. Le preguntó si los jugadores de lacrosse seguían en la escuela, y esperó no sonar muy sospechosa entonces.

-¡Suéltame! ¿a dónde me llevas?

Lydia la soltó cuando estuvieron junto a su auto.

¿Quieres que te lo cuente? Necesito que hagas algo por mí antes.

Y no pudo negarse cuando Lydia se subió a su Toyota metalizado, lista para hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Allison permaneció callada, demasiado asustada o confundida como para no estarlo. No quería soltar más detalles antes de tiempo, así que ella tampoco habló. Al llegar a la escuela, cruzaron los pasillos algo de prisa. Y cuando estuvieron en el campo, le preguntó a su amiga si conocía a Scott. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era. Incluso creyó notar que Allison se sorprendía al saber que Lydia sí. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de ese detalle y la condujo hasta la banca. Allí estaba sentado Scott McCall.

Hubiese hablado con él ella misma. Pero después de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, prefirió no hacerlo. Tenía una estrategia mucho mejor.

-Allison, ve e invita a ese chico a salir. Hoy a la noche, en tu casa. -le dijo mientras señalaba a Scott con algo de vergüenza.

-Pero...

La miró directamente a los ojos, para que supiera que lo decía enserio.

-Si quieres que te cuente todo, necesito que ese chico de ahí venga con nosotras. Está involucrado. Y creo que ya lo asusté lo suficiente -Allison trató de resistirse, pero no lo logró-. Por favor. De cualquier manera, aunque no quieras que te lo cuente, lo voy a necesitar. Así que hazlo por mí.

Intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. Las de incertidumbre de Allison, que iban de Scott a Lydia y de Lydia a Scott; y las de aliento de Lydia. Finalmente la convenció.

Tímidamente, Allison fue acercándose hasta Scott y se sentó a su lado. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, pero lo hizo. Entablaron una conversación, pero Lydia no alcanzó a oír. Minutos más tarde, una amplia sonrisa se encendió en el rostro de su amiga, la cual contagió al chico. Al llegar a su lado, Allison conservaba su sonrisa.

-¿Funcionó?

Allison amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Funcionó.

…

Cuando encendió el horno, el olor a gas la golpeó en la cara. Se notaba que en la casa de los Argent no cocinaban mucho. No era una verdadera cita, pero ellos no lo sabían. Así que comida y algún que otro detalle ayudarían a que el ambiente fuera más acogedor. Así que, encendió unas cuantas velas y se aseguró de que su amiga estuviese arreglada. Ella ya se había preparado.

Sonó el timbre y Allison saltó de los nervios. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, no sin antes revisar su aspecto en el espejo del hall.

-Hola -dijo con su excelente actuación de buenos ánimos.

-Buenas noches -Scott llevaba puesto un esmoquin. También le entregó unas flores. Se veía patético a decir verdad, pero muy tierno.

Al ver que Scott esperaba para pasar, Allison entornó la puerta.

-¿Te molestaría un ligero cambio de planes? –Lydia escuchó entre ecos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Lydia estaba empezando a impacientarse. Si esto salía mal, significaría un grave problema.

-Bueno, mi amiga, Lydia, su mamá tuvo un accidente, y tendrá que acompañarnos esta noche. ¿Te parece bien? -Scott asintió sorprendido.

Increíble excusa. Ahora le tendría lástima.

Al estar sentados en la mesa, Scott le preguntó cómo estaba su madre.

-¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Lydia, no soportando el seguir con ese cuento por más tiempo, confesó.

-Es una mentira...

 **Las reviews son siempre apreciadas, gracias** **J**


	5. I woke up in hell

**Canción del capítulo: Ghost Town (Acoustic) de Adam Lambert.**

Cuando despertó sintió cómo un fuerte olor a putrefacción y humedad recorría sus fosas nasales y cavidades respiratorias hasta llegar a sus pulmones. Su espalda, apoyada contra lo que parecía un muro, le dolía como si lo hubieran arrojado violentamente contra la pared. Solo pudo divisar lo que la fría y tenue luz del lugar le permitía. A su alrededor, personas, cientos de ellas, sentadas en bancos agrupados en filas, como en una sala de espera. Algunos vestían pijamas, otros ropa formal, algunos harapos, otros uniformes de la prisión o trajes de trabajo. Sus rostros denotaban la melancolía y la soledad. Parecían aburridos, o más bien derrotados, cansados de esperar. De hecho, le recordaba bastante a una sala de espera. Pero, ¿qué estaba esperando esa gente? ¿Acaso esperaban algo en absoluto?

Al volver a sentarse en el suelo oyó una risa. Una muy familiar.

-¡Stiles! qué sorpresa. Llevamos días esperando a que despiertes.

Peter. Peter Hale. No recordaba haberlo olvidado. Bueno, no podría aunque quisiera.

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? -preguntó muy hostilmente.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo. ¿No recuerdas que me encerraron en Eichen con ese loco maniático del tercer ojo?

-Valack -dijo Stiles. Se lo había merecido. En realidad, con todo lo que había hecho Valack, no dejaría ni a alguien como Peter con él.

-Sí, ese desquiciado -maldijo-. Fue una suerte que mis gritos perturbaran tanto su meditación como para que se quejara y me cambiaran de celda.

-No te preocupes por que nadie más perturbe su meditación. El tipo ya está muerto.

-¿Muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas. Lydia lo mató hace unos meses.

-Oh, Lydia -lo decía como si estuviese orgulloso-. No sé mucho sobre lo que pasó. Un tiempo luego de que me metieran allí me trasladaron al psiquiátrico de Hill Valley para hacer trabajo comunitario. Volví hace unas semanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Lo miró confundido.

-No tengo idea. Más que tú, seguro -su constante alardeo era insoportable, y estar en ese lugar no era obstáculo-. Teníamos miedo de que no despertaras para cuando vinieran los Ghost Riders. Te hubieran matado. Vienen cada mes a revisar su "colección" de almas. Si alguna tiene una falla, se deshacen de ella.

-Y, ¿qué hay para hacer aquí? -Esperar a que todo se solucionara sentado contra esa pared lo haría más insoportable.

-¿Hacer? -rió felizmente, como si le estuviera enseñando las tablas a un niño que las decía todas al revés- No hay nada para hacer aquí, niño. Sólo esperar. Prepárate para quedarte en este lugar por un tiempo. Rodney -señaló un hombre sentado en uno de los bancos a su derecha-, ha estado aquí por cinco años. Sin hambre, sin sueño, sólo esperando a que algún día esto termine.

¿Años? ¿Pasaría el resto de su vida en ese lugar? ¿El resto de su vida con Peter y todas esas personas? ¿Sería un zombie toda su existencia? ¿Moriría sin volver a ver a sus amigos? ¿Moriría sin volver a ver a Lydia?

Comenzó a notar cómo su visión se tornaba borrosa y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Necesitó sentarse. Se le aceleraba la respiración, pero el aire no era suficiente. La esperanza que conservaba fue disminuyendo con cada rápido latido de su corazón. Y el dolor y la tristeza se apoderaron de su mente gritándole que ya todo estaba perdido. Todo perdido. Toda su vida, toda su existencia recaía ahora sólo en él mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? -preguntó la borrosa figura de Peter Hale.

Los ataques de pánico venían cuándo sabía que las cosas no iban bien, cuando sabía que alguien iba sufrir. Pero esta vez no se trataba de alguien, se trataba de él mismo. Era un ataque egoísta, que sólo le recordaba que él era quien estaría congelado en el olvido por el resto de la eternidad. Pero un pequeño destello de esperanza se encendió en su oscuridad. Y cuando su mente lo agobió demasiado como para seguir respirando, se aferró sobre aquel destello. Había alguien que no se había olvidado de él. No al menos hasta el momento en que los Ghost Riders se lo llevaron. Lydia.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse más lenta y rítmica, así como el latido de su corazón. Y su visión volvió a ser cristalina, a pesar de la tenue luz. Lo único que pudo hacer, lo hizo. Se sentó contra el cemento y esperó.

 **Se aprecian mucho las reviews, gracias :)**


	6. The whole truth

**Canción del capítulo: Stars - Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**

Cuando vio la expresión de Allison se dio cuenta lo mal que se había expresado.

-Lo siento, Scott. Te mentimos. Allison te invitó aquí porque tengo algo importante que contarles a ambos.

-¿De qué hablas? -Scott estaba bastante confundido. Era razonable. Que la chica que te guste te invite a cenar y que luego llegue otra loca diciendo que era todo una estrategia para conversar debe ser confuso. O algo extraño al menos.

Lydia pensó que comenzar por "Tienen un amigo que no saben que existe" o por "Allison, tú estás muerta en realidad", no era una gran idea. Así que se le ocurrió comenzar por el principio.

-Por favor, me tienen que prometer que no pensarán que estoy loca y que considerarán la mínima posibilidad de que lo que voy a decirles es cierto.

A cambio recibió más desconcierto.

-Hay una leyenda celta, la leyenda de la Cacería salvaje, que dice que hombres enmascarados llamados los Ghost Riders van de ciudad en ciudad buscando almas. Y se dice que cuando pasan por tu ciudad, y logras verlos, serás su víctima.

\- ¿Por qué nos cuentas una leyenda celta, Lydia? -Allison comenzaba a molestarse. Pero Scott la calló tomándola de la mano y le dijo a Lydia que siguiera, aunque claramente él tampoco entendía. Allison efectivamente notó el acto de afecto de Scott, y, aunque seguía cegada por su voluntaria ignorancia, le concedió a Scott su silencioso deseo.

-Estos Ghost Riders no solo buscan personas lo suficientemente curiosas para percibir su presencia. Aquellos que son llevados por la Cacería Salvaje son borrados de la realidad. Todo se convierte en lo que hubiera sido sin esa persona. Y nadie los recuerda.

Ahora sí, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea, y no los culpaba. Pero debía explicárselos lo más claramente posible.

\- Hace unos días, la Cacería Salvaje llegó a Beacon Hills, y...

-Espera, espera. ¿Tú pretendes que me crea esta estupidez, Lydia? ¿Por esto me hiciste invitar a Scott? ¿Para asustarnos con uno de tus cuentitos? -dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Estaba enojada. Bastante. Y no entendía el motivo. ¿Sería Scott? ¿La había hecho quedar mal enfrente de Scott?

-Allison... -le pidió él-. Deja que termine. ¿Por favor?

Allison, quien al parecer de Lydia comenzaba a demostrar sus sentimientos reprimidos hacia Scott, renegadamente se sentó, y rodando los ojos le pidió a su amiga que continuara. Su expresión era sarcástica y enfadada.

-Hace unos días, la Cacería Salvaje llegó a Beacon Hills. Nadie parecía notarlo excepto yo. Podía notar la ausencia de la gente en las calles y la evidencia de sus desapariciones. Pero al decírselos a mis amigos nadie me creía.

Las expresiones de ambos lo decían todo.

-Pero no estaba equivocada. Porque alguien a quien yo conocía, alguien importante para mí, fue llevado. Y nadie lo recuerda excepto yo.

-Entonces... -Scott comenzaba a entender.

-Entonces, nosotros teníamos un amigo que vio a los Ghost Riders y se convirtió en una de sus víctimas.

-¿Un amigo? -Scott le creía, pero Allison claramente no- ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-Stiles -dijo, y algo en Scott pareció hacer clic. De todas formas, no lo recordaría.

-¿Y cómo es que lo recuerdas si los demás no?

-Creo que tiene que ver con mis...poderes -deseó no haber dicho eso cuando Allison se levantó nuevamente.

-¿Poderes? ¿Quién te crees, Lydia? -Allison había cerrado su mente por completo a la idea. No le creería.

-Eso no importa, ¿de acuerdo? El problema es mucho mayor que sólo la desaparición de Stiles. La Cacería Salvaje se supone que debe durar una noche. Pero ha estado aquí por semanas. Algo los está reteniendo en esta ciudad. Y puede que sepa qué es.

-¿Y qué es? -preguntó Scott. Era casi increíble que le estuviera creyendo.

-Es una larga historia. No entenderían. Pero necesito confiar en alguien. De otra forma estoy sola en esto.

-No lo estás, Lydia. Si te he creído hasta ahora considéralo hecho -Por fin, desde que Stiles había desaparecido, sintió algo de alivio.

Saber que Scott McCall le creía era liberador. Pero su alivio no tardó mucho en desaparecer cuando su amiga, caminando enojada, desapareció por la cocina.

-Necesito que me ayuden a rescatar a alguien que sin Stiles está en problemas -le dijo a Scott en voz baja-. Mañana, luego de la escuela.

-Pero, Allison...

-El único que puede convencerla eres tú, Scott.

Y mientras él iba tras Allison, Lydia tomó su bolso y se fue. Entró en su auto y dio un largo suspiro antes de arrancar el motor y volver a casa. Otra noche que tendría que pasar. Pero valdría la pena. O eso esperaba.

Cuando Lydia dio vuelta el volante para estacionarse frente a su casa, se detuvo por un momento. Lo tomó con ambas manos, como le había enseñado a Malia. Descargó en él toda esa presión que tenía sobre los hombros, y se permitió llorar. Respiró profundo y miró al frente. Y cuando las luces del auto se apagaron, observó como la puerta blanca y metálica perdía vida en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pisó el suelo lleno de piedras de diferentes colores, y por primera vez notó el peculiar ruido que producían al pisarlas. Pero por alguna razón, no le importó. Abrió la cochera. No podía guardar su auto, el Jeep estaba allí. Lo dejaría afuera esa noche. Y todas las que se necesitaran para recuperar a Stiles. Abrió el candado, tomó la manija, y con fuerza empujó hacia arriba. Pero al levantar la lámina de metal, no había nada. Solo el vacío y una pared blanca con estantes también vacíos le devolvían la mirada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esto no es real, quería pensar, pero por más que intentara mentirse a sí misma, sabía que esta era la innegable, fría, y cruda verdad. El Jeep se había ido. Y con él, toda prueba de Stiles. Stiles se había ido.

Corrió. Corrió dentro. Subió las escaleras como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera era la misma rapidez con la que había corrido cuando su padre tomó sus valijas y se fue. No había tratado de detenerlo, pero sí había intentado irse con él. Escapar de ese estúpido mundo que no la dejaba respirar. Pero el brazo de su madre la había detenido.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se dirigió desesperadamente al baño. Todo corría en cámara lenta. El tiempo no resultaba suficiente. Buscó con la mirada el color turquesa entre todas las prendas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Tomó el abrigo que había llevado a la escuela esa mañana. Rebuscó en el primer bolsillo; nada. El segundo; nada. La carta también se había ido.

Todo rastro de Stiles se había ido. Todo Stiles era nada más que un simple recuerdo de un pasado que nunca había existido. Y toda la esperanza que quedaba era ese recuerdo. Ése que sólo ella conservaba. Esa mirada sincera que la había salvado de ese mundo tantas veces.

Dejó que ese grito saliera. No le importó qué consecuencias tuviera. Ya sabía que significaba. Otra víctima de los Ghost Riders. No importaba. Porque en ese momento nada parecía importar. Y dejó que las lágrimas salieran una vez más.

La alarma sonó. Eran las 7:00 am. Faltaba media hora para que cerraran las puertas de la escuela. Sus ojos pegajosos por el llanto de la noche anterior, parpadearon al encontrar la luz del sol.

Sorprendentemente, su celular vibró. La primera llamada que recibía desde aquella noche. Atendió.

-Lydia, cariño. Soy mamá.

-Hola –dijo con un tono de tristeza que su madre no logró descifrar.

-Cariño, la junta de la universidad fue muy bien. Creo que me darán el puesto. ¡Volveré a dar clases!

En un mundo sin Stiles, Natalie Martin seguía siendo un ama de casa retirada.

-Qué bien.

-Lydia, cariño, ¿ocurre algo?

Sí, ocurrían miles de cosas. Pero no entendería.

-No mamá. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

Se hizo un silencio. Esta conversación era exhaustiva. Lydia solo quería que su madre dejara de hablarle.

-Mañana por la tarde estaré en casa. Así que podremos cenar juntas. ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

Se escucharon risitas al otro lado de la línea.

-Adiós. Te amo.

Despegó el teléfono de su oreja y con cara de indiferencia miró fijo el botón color rojo en la pantalla. Si su madre volvía, estaría en peligro.

-Mamá.

Pero la llamada había finalizado. Y al marcar su número, el contestador pedía que dejara un mensaje. Lo hizo. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso serviría.

El reloj en la pared de ladrillos marcó las 3:00 pm. El chirrido del timbre recorrió los pasillos. Y la clase comenzó a atravesar la puerta del salón.

Buscó a Scott en el campo de lacrosse. Seguía en la banca. Se acercó a él con aire compasivo y le tendió una mano en señal de que la acompañara. El aceptó la oferta y se levantó, mostrando una media sonrisa de agotamiento.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que se volvió demasiado incómodo como para no decir algo.

-¿Por qué sigues en el equipo de lacrosse si nunca juegas? –preguntó Lydia, teniendo una legítima curiosidad.

Scott sonrió, luego volteó su cabeza para echarle un rápido vistazo al campo.

-Creo que lo hago por mi padre.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, como pensando en lo que acababa de decir y sorprendiéndose de sí mismo.

-Pero la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea –agregó.

Siguieron caminando un rato. Hasta que Scott fue el que le hizo la pregunta a Lydia.

-¿Stiles era bueno para esto? Digo, venía a esta escuela, ¿verdad?

La angustia que había reprimido durante todo el día la golpeó. Y Scott, quien parecía arrepentirse de aquella pregunta, todavía trataba de descifrar qué diablos le había dicho la noche anterior.

-Sí –dijo, entre una pequeña risita-. En realidad él no era muy bueno para ser honesta. Y el _coach_ lo odia.

Scott rió. Eso le devolvía la alegría de alguna extraña forma.

-Pero por otro lado, tú eres el capitán del equipo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Yo? ¿Capitán del equipo de lacrosse?

-No sé por qué dudas de ti mismo, McCall. Creo que si _coach_ te diera la oportunidad, podrías lograrlo. No lo creo, lo sé. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

La miró asombrado. Tal vez porque lo había llamado McCall. O porque todavía no podía creer que era el capitán. Pero luego se puso serio.

-No puedo creer que tengas que cargar con todo eso dentro de tu cabeza. Los recuerdos, me refiero. Siento que estás muy sola en todo esto. A pesar de tenernos a nosotros, claro

Lydia sonrió antes de mirarlo para contestarle.

-¿De verdad me crees?

-Por supuesto, estoy a punto de involucrarme en un plan para salvar a alguien que no conozco. ¿Todavía piensas que no te creo?

-¿No es algo difícil de suponer? Te soy sincera, mi reacción se parecería más a la de Allison si estuviese en tu lugar.

Dudó.

-Tal vez parezca algo demasiado loco. Pero siento que debo creerte. No porque te tenga pena, sino porque hay algo en mí que te cree profundamente.

Ese silencio de vuelta. Incómodo y extraño. Pero ese silencio le devolvió una respuesta: podía confiar en Scott verdaderamente.

-¿Cómo lo logré entonces?

-¿Qué? –estaba demasiado distraída sonriendo mentalmente. Porque a veces no se podía sonreír con los labios.

-Mmm -Lydia dudó si contárselo o no-, creo que hubo algo de poderes sobrenaturales involucrados.

-Tal vez debería hacer que me muerdan entonces –bromeó.

-Tal vez –lo miró de reojo con ojos sonrientes-. Hiciste la vida de todos más interesante.

-¿De verdad? Creí que había matado a alguien o algo.

Los pensamientos de Lydia volvieron a ser oscuros. Pero no por Stiles. Era la culpa. Allison.

-Bueno... -Scott se giró de repente- No digo que fuese tu culpa. Pero hubo muertes. Una en específico que te haría retractarte de lo que acabas de decir. Digo, el Scott McCall que yo conozco no se arrepentiría, pero este Scott sí.

-¿Qué clase de Scott es este?

Lydia lo miró. Seria.

-La clase de Scott que no querría a su novia, muerta.

Scott se detuvo. Tomó el brazo de Lydia y la forzó a hacerlo también. Estaban en la entrada de la escuela. Allison los esperaba apoyada contra la puerta del Toyota color azul.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lydia? –Aquello iba en serio.

Lo miró con pena en sus ojos. Lo lastimaría. Pero debía saberlo. Tal vez así él se lo diría a ella y Lydia no tendría que sufrir un ataque de recuerdos dolorosos.

-Allison.

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a nublarse. Pero contuvo las lágrimas. Miró en dirección al auto de Lydia, se dio media vuelta y caminó.

-Ya estaba preguntándome en dónde diablos estaban –Allison seguía irritable. La indignaba pensar que Scott se creyera, según ella, semejante tontería-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente?

-Rescatar a una amiga. No durará mucho, si es que todavía sigue viva.

Ambos la miraron.

-¿Si es que todavía sigue viva? –preguntó Scott.

-Es complicado... -respondió- No es exactamente humana. Bueno, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Está convertida en coyote. Y hay personas en este pueblo a las que no les gustan los coyotes, en especial a su padre. Tenemos que ayudarla a volver a su forma humana.

-Y, suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto, ¿cómo diablos piensas hacer eso? -preguntó su amiga.

-Con la ayuda de alguien más.

Lydia empezó a dirigirse al auto.

-Es decir... -comenzó Scott.

-Derek Hale.

-¿Te refieres al Derek Hale que mató a su familia? ¿Ese Derek?

Estaba harta de las sutiles burlas de Allison.

-Sí, ese mismo –respondió. Y atravesó el espacio que había entre sus amigos y se subió al auto.

-Pero, Lydia, ¿nos vamos a enfrentar a un asesino sólo por una absurda loca historia tuya?

Harta.

-Si no me quieres creer, bien, pero yo no voy a dejar que asesinen a mi amiga. Y no te preocupes por mí, Derek es inocente.

Allison abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al auto. Scott hizo lo mismo pero con la puerta trasera.

-No voy a dejar que te maten.

-¿No escuchaste? Derek es inocente.

Allison tenía una mente cerrada. Tenía que ver para creer.

-¿Quién causó el incendio entonces?

-Si te lo digo, te bajarás del auto y no volverás a hablarme.

Allison se quedó en silencio por un momento. Sus ojos abiertos y mirando a la nada, tratando de pensar qué decir. Luego habló.

-Arranca –dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Arranca!

Y en un impulso de rabia, Lydia lo hizo.

Cuándo estuvieron andando lo suficientemente rápido, su amiga volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién lo hizo?

La respuesta no fue inmediata. Sabía que Allison se volvería loca cuando lo supiera. Pero en la situación en la que el destino los había metido, según Lydia, había que ser completamente sinceros.

-Kate Argent.

El resto del viaje a la casa de Derek permaneció en silencio. No se había atrevido a fijarse en la reacción de su amiga. Pero desde que había soltado su declaración, nadie había dicho nada más.

Al entrar en el camino de hojas secas, la tensión se sintió entre los demás pasajeros. Llegaron a la casa, y al bajar del auto, Allison dudó. Finalmente, cuando los tres estuvieron frente a la puerta de madera manchada por los restos de la ceniza ya dura, Lydia se atrevió a golpear.

Nada.

-¡Derek! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Derek, por favor!

Tocó varias veces sin conseguir respuesta.

-Déjalo, Lydia. Ayudaremos a tu amiga nosotros solos –ofreció Scott.

Lo miró con lástima. Adoraba ver a su alfa interior salir a la superficie, pero era en vano.

-Aunque lo intentáramos, seguimos necesitando un hombre lobo para cambiar a Malia. Y tú...

No pudo terminar la frase. Las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a susurrar. Y el susurro se convirtió en un grito desesperado: "Stiles". Y la necesidad de gritar la abrumó. Contuvo cuanto pudo, pero el dolor era insoportable. Y lo dejó salir.

Scott y Allison se cubrieron los oídos. Tuvo que admitir, no era como cualquier otro de sus gritos. No le advertía la muerte de nadie. Le advertía sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de Stiles.

-¿Así que este es tu poder? –dijo Allison medio burlándose- ¿Hacer sangrar los oídos de la gente?

-Yo...

Pero no llegó a responder. La puerta de enfrente se abrió. La esbelta figura de Derek Hale se extendía apoyada sobre el marco descolorido y descascarado de la casa.

-¿Por qué vienen a molestarme las banshees ahora?

 **Creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos hasta el momento, tal vez porque me inspiré demasiado :) Gracias por leer, ¡se aprecian mucho las reviews!**


	7. A pack is stronger

**Canción del capítulo: Me Against The World de Simple Plan.**

Convencer a Derek no fue fácil, sobretodo porque la historia en sí era ya bastante absurda. ¿Cómo podía Lydia acordarse de Stiles si se lo había llevado la Cacería Salvaje? Pero después de justificarlo con poderes de banshee, Derek le creyó. De todas formas, el problema no era ese en realidad, sino otra cosa que Lydia no había tenido en cuenta. Derek no era un alfa, por lo tanto no podría ayudar a Malia.

-¿No conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos? –Lydia preguntó con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

-Mi familia está muerta, y Beacon Hills es un lugar bastante solitario. La única manada que hay es… -hizo una pausa, como arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba por decirles- Satomi.

Cuando el auto que iba adelante se detuvo y la obligó a hacerlo también, todo en ella colapsó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo. Estaba haciendo algo al respecto. Y la incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a pasar en cuanto la puerta de esa fábrica abandonada se abriera era aterradora. No sabía si esto era una completa pérdida de tiempo, si de verdad resultaría en algo, si no había nada por hacer en realidad, o si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era el comienzo de una aventura peligrosa de la que solo ella tenía el control. Decían que la gente le teme a la muerte por la incertidumbre de no saber qué hay del otro lado, por no saber si hay algo más o si solo dejamos de existir y terminamos pudriéndonos al fondo de un ataúd como la comida echada a perder. Bueno, tenían razón, porque si las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía tan desesperadamente, era porque no tenía la menor idea de si algo tan vital como eso, la sangre que corría por sus venas, era real, o sólo una ilusión. Una parte del juego tan enredado que jugaban esos tipos montados en caballos. Sedientos de almas inocentes. ¿Había alguna explicación para sus intenciones? ¿Alguna de esas leyendas explicaba el origen de estos monstruos?

Al bajar del auto, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, buscó apoyarse en su amiga para no caer, pero no pudo. Scott y Allison iban pegados como con pegamento. ¿Qué había hecho click entre ellos como para que se convirtieran en la pareja que ella recordaba? Era increíble que aunque todo fuese una ilusión, si es que lo era, o que aunque todo hubiese cambiado, de alguna forma las cosas seguían siendo iguales en el fondo. Muy en el fondo.

Entonces caminó lo más rápido posible tras Derek y se reclinó sobre la pared. Derek golpeó a la puerta, que retumbó con un sonido metálico. Allison y Scott estaban detrás de él, algo perdidos. No sabían quién era Satomi, y tampoco se los habían explicado. Pero sabían que era de importancia para ayudar a una supuesta amiga suya, y eso era suficiente. Al menos para Scott.

-¡Satomi! Soy Derek Hale, hijo de Talía. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta metálica que tenían enfrente produjo un doloroso crujido, y costosamente se abrió. La figura carente de altura de Satomi apareció entre la oscuridad. Pareció ignorar a los demás y solo se fijó en Derek. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Y luego directo a los ojos.

-Oh, has crecido, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, joven Hale?

-Necesitamos la ayuda de un Alfa –le dijo, como si lo que le estaba pidiendo fuese muy obvio.

Pero la intriga de la anciana no estuvo ausente. Lo miró directo a los ojos con incertidumbre y con una expresión de pura interrogación. Como si supiera lo que le estaba preguntando con esa mirada, respondió.

-Una coyote.

Satomi los hizo pasar. Subieron por una escalera en plena penumbra. Lydia no podía ver dónde pisaba, daba gracias que Derek y Satomi le llevaban la delantera. Y al correr una cortina de plástico oscuro, la brillante luz blanca les invadió las pupilas. Debieron de cerrar los ojos. Pero unos segundos más tarde los abrieron nuevamente para presenciar una habitación grande, llena de mesas, y gente reunida en torno a ellas, comiendo, jugando al póquer. Al atravesar los espacios entre ellas pudo distinguir a alguien. Brett Talbot, el jugador de lacrosse de Devenford. Pareció no notarlos, pero al quedársele viendo Lydia tan detenidamente, levantó su mirada y le devolvió una expresión de desconcierto serio. Como si fuese un galán de secundaria viendo a la chica que le gustaba. No sabía quién era, nunca la había conocido. Pero ella lo recordaba, y envidiaba su olvido.

No le hizo caso y siguió su paso, pensando en Liam, y en que él sería el próximo de sus amigos a quien rescataría. Sabía cómo había sido el pasado de Liam, sabía que no estaba en sus mejores días antes de que Scott lo convirtiera. También pensó en Mason, y en Corey. Pero él estaría bien sin los doctores. Liam y Mason serían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Al llegar al fondo de la sala, Satomi hizo pasar a Derek a una especie de oficina y les pidió que esperaran afuera. Lydia, Allison y Scott se sentaron en una de las mesas y, sin mirarse demasiado entre ellos, esperaron a que el tiempo pasara. Desde el cuarto en el que habían entrado se escuchaban voces, amortiguadas por las gruesas paredes de cemento industrial del edificio de la fábrica.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Derek abrió la puerta y se acercó a Lydia.

-Quiere hablar contigo. Ya sabe todo.

Lydia se levantó. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si sus piernas tuviesen enormes rocas encima que le impedían avanzar. Pero lo hizo. Cruzó la puerta y enfrentó a la mujer. El cuarto era completamente blanco, sin ventanas. Había un escritorio con sillas rojas, una lámpara estilo oriental, murales con símbolos japoneses que no pudo comprender, y una pequeña mesita al ras del suelo con un tablero de Go encima en el que se apreciaba un juego a medio terminar. Le trajo malos recuerdos, así que cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios en un vano intento de alejar esas imágenes de su mente.

-¿No te gusta el Go, joven banshee? –preguntó Satomi con despreocupación, mientras le servía té en una pequeña taza. El olor que emanaba de él le provocó náuseas.

-He llegado a odiar ese juego. Lo que le ha hecho a mis amigos, no es algo que quisiera recordar –respondió mientras rechazaba la oferta del té.

La anciana desvió su mirada de ella un momento para contemplar las palmas de sus propias manos. Parecía desarrollar algún tipo de respuesta adecuada, o algo preciso que decirle.

-Si quieres que te ayude, cuéntamelo. Tengo que comprobar que tu historia es cierta. Le creo al joven Hale. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de poner mis ojos sobre ti todavía. Cuéntame qué sabes sobre el antiguo y milenario juego del Go.

-No sé mucho sobre el juego en sí, ni de dónde viene. Sé que hay distintas formas de jugarlo según la cultura. Agresiva… Ésa es una de ellas.

-¿Sabes algo que pueda convencerme de que en realidad necesitas mi ayuda? –La frase era agresiva, sin embargo, la anciana la dijo con tal tono de amabilidad que resultaba insoportable.

-Sé que usted solía jugarlo en el campamento de Oak Creek hace algunas décadas. Sé que estuvo en ese campamento, sé que conocía a Noshiko Yakimura y que la ayudó a destruír el espítitu del Nogitsune cuando ese soldado fue poseído. No hace mucho, el chico que fue llevado por los Ghost Riders fue poseído por su espíritu. Y logramos salvarlo. Nosotros, nuestra manada. Ese chico que está ahí afuera, ese chico tímido e infantil era uno de ellos, y ahora no recuerda nada. Eran como hermanos, ¿sabe? Esa chica que está con él, esa chica alegre y joven que tampoco recuerda nada, ella murió por salvarme a mí y a Stiles. Y Stiles se sacrificó por salvar a la chica que ahora es un coyote. Dejó que el espíritu entrara en su mente por proteger a otra persona. Y lo que recibió a cambió fue sufrimiento, dolor y muerte. Y todo lo que puedo ver en mi cabeza cuando pienso en lo que pasó en ese campamento es ese tablero de Go, y todo lo que escucho son las voces que gritan que mi mejor amiga está a punto de morir y que nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Muchas vidas se han perdido y muchas batallas se han peleado, joven banshee –Satomi no parecía sorprendida por lo que Lydia acababa de decirle con tanta impotencia, más bien parecía divertida. Y eso la ponía furiosa-. Este joven Stiles parece especial.

Era el colmo.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –dijo, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada en un vano intento de mostrar desprecio.

-Lo siento, linda –dijo, soltando otra de sus abrumadoras sonrisas.

Se produjo un denso silencio en el que ambas se miraron directo a los ojos. Por más que quisiera, no podía quitar sus ojos de los de la mujer. Y cuando ese inoportuno momento de tensión terminó, Satomi dijo lo único que había querido escuchar desde que había entrado en ese lugar.

-Te ayudaré. Tus intenciones son verdaderas. Tus ojos y alma lo dicen todo. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a la coyote?

-La casa de su padre está en la reserva de Beacon Hills. Se esconde no muy lejos de allí.

-Saldremos en tres horas. Sé dónde encontrar al joven Hale. Nos veremos allí. Trae a tus amigos. Si fueron tu manada alguna vez, siempre lo serán. Cosas como esa no desaparecen tan fácilmente. Puedes irte.

Se levantó y giró el pomo de la puerta que estaba demasiado frío comparado a la temperatura del ambiente.

Al salir, lo que vio no podría haber sido más extraño. Scott y Allison estaban hablando con Brett. Cuando ellos se levantaron para seguirla, él alzó la taza de té que sostenía en la mano a modo de saludo y la miró con recelo. Pudo percibir el fuerte olor del té japonés de Satomi. Ella lo ignoró y se dedicó a buscar a Derek entre las mesas.

Bajaron la escalera oscura y se dirigieron a sus autos.

-Nos vemos en unas horas –le dijo Lydia a Derek, quien le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lydia tomó el camino a la secundaria mientras que Derek, el de la reserva. Cuando estuvieron lejos de aquel lugar, Lydia le preguntó a Scott de qué habían hablado con Brett.

-Sólo lacrosse -dijo felizmente-. Pertenece al equipo de Devenford ¿Sabías que ha jugado en nuestra escuela?

-Sí, lo sé, Scott. Sé muchas cosas que ustedes no saben.

El viaje continuó en silencio, y entonces Lydia se arrepintió de haber respondido de esa manera. Esa mujer le había puesto los pelos de punta.

 **Este capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir, a pesar de que mis intenciones fueron que transmitiera impotencia. Se aprecian mucho las reviews. Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	8. Aviso

**_¡Hola! Perdón por no haber publicado en como un mes. Este mes no solo tengo los exámenes finales del colegio, sino que además me voy de viaje. Este viaje requiere de damsiados preparativos y supongo que entienden lo de los exámenes. Y no es que pueda sólo subir el documento y publicarlo, porque el capítulo que sigue es justamente uno que todavía no escribí. Así que sí, estoy algo ocupada. Pero alguno de estos días voy a volver, y con todo :) Les prometo que a partir de ahora la historia se pone muy interesante. Sobretodo porque van a tratar de salvar a Malia._** ** _Nos vemos pronto ;)_** ** _Candy Rainbow_**


End file.
